


Did you need help with anything?

by Candidate_X



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pure Lemon, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candidate_X/pseuds/Candidate_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now she was asking him to… No, Kakashi thought. Don’t think too much. She asked you to take it out, so take it out.</p><p>“You want me,” Kakashi clarified just in case, “to take out the suppository for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you need help with anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Vaginal suppository: Inserted into the vagina, where it dissolves or melts and is absorbed into the blood stream. Used to deliver medication.

_I can’t…no…._

Sakura twisted in her bed, panting as she withdrew her finger. The knuckle of her thumb brushed her clitoris, and she jerked. Then she gritted her teeth.

_I can’t take it out!_

She fell back to the pillows, exhausted. _My fingers are dripping,_ she thought absently,  _and not just from the lube._

She rested her hand on her slick vulva, shuddered as it twitched. After all that trying, she was unbearably sensitive. 

 _Haruno-san, we’ve developed a new type of vaginal suppository, would you like to help us try it out?_ Shizune’s voice echoed in her mind. _It’s filled with water only, no meds._

Without a second thought Sakura had accepted, only to find out later that one _new_ feature was that it was bigger than usual. With the aid of the applicator, she had managed to push it all the way in, and thought that was the end of it. She’d tell Shizune the next day that they needed to make it smaller, for goodness’ sake…every time she turned in bed she could feel it inside her! It was so big, she couldn’t help clenching around it…

But she had woken the next day to a strange sensation. She sat up in bed _(‘Ngh…’)_ and realized that it was _still in her._ It hadn’t dissolved! She needed to tell Shizune, but first, _Gods!, s_ he needed to take it out.

The first thing she noticed was that she was wet. Very wet. Doubtless because the thing had been rubbing inside her the whole night. That should have made it easy to take out, but Sakura soon learnt that inserting an applicator and inserting her fingers were two entirely different things. 

One finger she could slide in without too much difficulty, but no matter how she tried, one wasn't enough to pull out the suppository.

But she couldn't fit her second finger in. It was impossible. 

 _What am I going to do?_ She stared at the ceiling, tears of frustration in her eyes. _I can’t ask anyone to help!_

That was when she noticed the man at her open window.

That familiar masked face… _WHAT!?_ Her heart slammed into action hard and fast enough to give her a heart attack, her hand flew away from her vagina and she screamed.

Kakashi had been on his way to the park, a copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his pocket, when Ino had accosted him with a small pink bag. She’d made him agree to bring it to Sakura _(‘Her house in on the way, isn’t it?’)_ after making him promise not to look inside the bag. “That girl needs to live a little more,” Ino had remarked as they left.

Unable to resist, Kakashi had taken a peek inside. Just a look wouldn’t hurt, and he was curious about Ino’s parting comment. And there it was, nestled in pink packaging:

**Vibrating Egg**

**_Wireless, whisper-quiet, a tiny body with super power to give a sheet-clutching…_ **

****

Kakashi stopped reading, blushing a tiny bit. Ok, he’d get this errand done with, hopefully without letting Sakura know it was he who brought it (what had Ino been _thinking?_ ). That’s right, Kakashi decided, he’d bring it via window.

It was well-known that Sakura was one of the first to reach the hospital every day, so Kakashi hadn’t been expecting anyone to be inside when he landed silently on the windowsill.

The sight that greeted him was definitely unexpected: Sakura lying naked on her messy sheets, face flushed, fingers glistening at her red, swollen vulva, a dark circle of wetness underneath. 

Unexpected, but _very_ pleasing.

Then she screamed.

“Wait, wait!” Kakashi quickly covered his eyes, thrusting out Ino’s gift. “Ino asked me to deliver this,” _(the truth),_ “and I didn’t see anything.” _(A lie.)_

Nearly hyperventilating, and about to die from embarrassment, Sakura snatched the pink bag from his hand and was about to yell at him to _GET OUT_ when she realized _No! He can help me!_

“Sorry?” Kakashi asked, hand still over his eyes. Sakura had inherited Tsunade’s insane strength, and no matter how turned on he was, he wasn’t about to risk being flattened into a pancake against the wall for another look. “Did you need help with anything?”

Sheets pulled up to her chin, Sakura wanted to disappear. 

_I can’t ask him, he’s my sensei!_

A familiar voice replied her. It was Inner. 

**You mean he used to be. Now you’re a medic-nin under Tsunade. And Kakashi’s just a man oozing sexiness…**

_I can’t! I should ask Ino instead, she could help me._

**Are you crazy!? Ino!? You’d never hear the end of it!! Look, one: he’s already seen you naked. Two: you’ve always thought he was hot. Three: ASK HIM, SHANNARO! NOW.**

_It’s ok,_ Sakura told herself. _Kakashi’s not attached, and his flings are famous in the village: a woman one night, gone the next, nothing permanent, no commitments…it’s ok to ask him._

“K-Kakashi,” Sakura said. “There is a suppository in-inside…I need help taking it out.” She felt like crying.

Kakashi, in his turn, stepped carefully inside. He couldn’t believe his ears. _Is she asking me to…?_

Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful woman, and he appreciated her inviting curves, as well as her dynamic personality, her sparkling eyes, the fire of her hair in the sunlight. When Sasuke had returned, it had been surprising that she hadn’t returned to gushing over him as she did in the past. But then, she had grown up.

But now she was asking him to… _No,_ Kakashi thought. _Don’t think too much. She asked you to take it out, so take it out._

“You want me,” Kakashi clarified just in case, “to take out the suppository for you?”

Half buried beneath the sheets, Sakura nodded. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

_Ah, she’s so beautiful._

“Maa…you’ll have to be naked there, you know? 

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. There was a long pause.

 _Too much to ask after all,_ Kakashi thought. 

Then, slowly, she pushed off the covers.

The surprise Kakashi had seen from the window had been a jolt of eroticism; now, as the sheets slid slowly away from her naked body, her heady scent in the air, he felt heat coil in his groin. This was slow, irresistible sensuality.

His eyes moved from her moist lips, down her neck to her collarbones, over the swell of her breasts and lingered at her pert, pink nipples. Sakura sat still, her breaths quickening as his gaze moved down over her taut stomach to settle at the dark triangle just visible between her folded legs.

Then she quickly covered her breasts, a display of innocence that only set his desire aflame. He wanted to see her under him, neck bared, body arching, _screaming_ his name.

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura whispered, subconsciously reverting to her old way of addressing him. “Please…”

 _Damn it, woman! Think before you speak!_  

“Maa,” Kakashi only smiled. “Fine, I’ll help you. Lie down and spread your legs."

Sakura complied, but could barely bring herself to move her knees. Applying gentle pressure, Kakashi pulled them apart until her vagina, wet and swollen, was bared fully to his view.

Sakura felt his eyes on her, felt the burn of his gaze. Her body was responding: she could feel herself getting wetter. Yes, she had erotic dreams that starred Kakashi, ever since – she couldn’t remember when. And now he was in her room, on her bed, before her parted legs, his eyes on her naked body. On her rapidly moistening, swollen labia. 

Kakashi’s fingers rubbed gently against her pussy, and he was rewarded with a gasp, then a stifled whimper.

“To make my fingers wet,” he continued his slow, stroking movements, “so they’ll enter easier.”

In fact he had seen the bottle of lubricant next to her reading lamp, but chose to ignore it. This way was better.

Soon his fingers were coated in her juices, and he positioned his longest digit at her opening.

“Relax, Sakura,” he murmured, not missing the subtle shudder than ran through her body as he spoke her name.

Reaching out unthinkingly, Sakura took his mask, and drew it down. And he let her.

His face was handsome, but haunting. He smiled slowly and she felt her heart flutter. Then he pushed his finger inside, and she cried out, all thoughts of his face gone. It felt good, so good, much better than when she did it herself. 

Feeling her tightness around his finger, Kakashi understood. Sakura was a virgin, and had been scared, afraid of the slight pain. Medic-nin she may be, but she had little experience with her own body.

 _This will be interesting,_ Kakashi thought.

He paused when his finger was in up to the first knuckle. She lay unmoving, her body tense, her face blushing furiously. Making sure not to move his hand, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed her.

Both of them were surprised by his action; as her gaze moved over his face searchingly, he spoke softly. “Relax. I’ve had experience here. You can trust me.”

Impossibly, she felt the tension in her muscles leak out, felt herself settle more comfortably into the bed. Then he kissed her again. It was soft at first, then her lips parted and the kiss grew decidedly erotic as their tongues slid against each other.

Small whimpers escaped her, coaxed expertly from the silver-haired jounin, and Sakura found herself wanting more, more…she barely noticed as his finger slid deeper in, all the way to the last knuckle.

She felt the rumble of his chest. “I feel it,” Kakashi said, breaking the kiss. Sakura only gazed at him, still dazed by the pleasure of his – _Aaah!_ Her vagina clenched tight around his finger as he probed the suppository, pushing it against her sensitive walls. She gasped as it scraped a spot that sent fire shooting out, her small mewls irresistible. Kakashi was tempted to pump his fingers into her, making her cry out and grasp at the pillow, moaning his name, thrusting her hips up and...

 _Patience,_ Kakashi thought, and moved his finger around the suppository, eliciting more whimpers that she couldn't seem to hold back. Sakura had her hand stuffed against her mouth but still they came.  

Something was wrong with her, Sakura thought. There was a queer ache in the pit of her stomach – no, lower – and her nether regions burned with his lightest touch. 

His finger squeezed by wet, tight heat, Kakashi couldn’t resist. He curled his finger, pushing the oval rod hard against what seemed to be a sensitive spot, and a throaty moan ripped from her before she could stifle it.

As Sakura’s blush deepened, Kakashi bent down, bit her neck, and threw caution to the winds.

“Kakashi…what are you…” Sakura tried to get out between her stuttering breaths as he began to draw circles on her breast with his free hand.

“You’re too tight,” Kakashi whispered into her ear, grazing his teeth against the tip. She barely registered his words, only feeling the slow, luxurious trailing of fingers on her breast, spiraling ever closer to her nipple.

He brushed the pink bud with the tip of his finger, saw her teeth bite down on her red lips, then bent down and licked it. Sakura made a sound between a cry and a gasp, and he felt her clenching around his fingers.

“Sakura,” he said, moving his finger in small circles inside her, her moans music to his ears. “I’m going to make you orgasm.” Her hips were moving under him, seeking more, wanting more. “When you’re not so tense it’ll be easier to get my second finger in. Okay?”

 _What?_ Sakura thought, her hips moving unconsciously. _What did he just say?_ She only wanted the pleasure to continue - it was better than all the times she had played with herself - and that stirring in her womb wanted more, _more._

“Yes,” she whispered, “don't stop!” His finger moving brought pleasure shooting inside, jolts of electricity that ended where the thick suppository was. She wanted the rod to move. If only it moved, plunged in and out, thrusting, it would feel even better.

She felt a pressure at her mouth and opened it unthinkingly, sucking his fingers.

“God you’re so hot,” Kakashi rocked his finger hard inside her vagina, feeling the vibrations in her mouth from the sounds she made. Then he took his hand from her mouth and brought it below, and began stroking her clit.

“Aaahh!” Sakura’s body jerked violently, but he continued stroking her slowly, relentlessly. Somehow he knew exactly where she felt it the most, in the top left hand quadrant of her clit. “Nnn, _nnghh.”_ She tried stifling her moans again, to no avail.

Admittedly she had masturbated last night – the act of pushing the suppository inside had been way too arousing. From experience, that meant that she was much more sensitive today, but more than that, it also meant she would take longer to climax.

 _Climax!_ She realized through her moans, her body’s involuntary jerks. She couldn’t let Kakashi see her when she orgasmed!

But that was exactly what he intended to do. His dick was hard and throbbing, but Kakashi forced himself to concentrate. It wasn’t difficult. Sakura captured his gaze, the way she whimpered and twisted on the sheets, playing to the tune of his fingers. No other woman had looked so erotic in bed before.

From the way she gasped his name, nails scraping the silky sheets helplessly, he decided he’d found her G-spot.

 _Aah_ , he thought, some corner of his mind registering that his dick was straining against his shorts, the restraint painful. He found her spot with every stroke, and as her cries grew higher in pitch, he moved faster, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm, the flutterings of her dripping sex.

At the exact moment when Sakura knew it couldn’t be stopped, that even if he pulled out she would cum, he rubbed her clit _hard_ , his finger knocking hard against her G-spot. Her eyes rolled up in her head, mouth open in a silent scream, and her body spasmed uncontrollably away – _no it’s too much it’s too much –_ but his finger remained pressed lightly against her clit and wave after wave of pleasure swept through her.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she finally came to and opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was that his finger – and the suppository – was still in her. The second, she realized as her stomach clenched in desire, was that his eyes were trained on hers, dark with lust.

Short bursts of pleasure still tightened her opening: an erratic, involuntary cycle of  _clench, relax…clench, relax…_

At the third wave of pleasure, when she relaxed, Kakashi pushed a second finger in.

Sakura gasped, feeling the slight pain; but he didn’t say anything, and looking at him she knew he wanted her – wanted her as a man wants his woman, desired her till it drove him crazy, and there would be no sweet words and soft kisses. It was raw lust; it aroused her almost painfully.

Kakashi scissored his fingers inside her, stretching her as he moved in deeper. “There’s an edge,” he murmured. “It’s creating suction. It won’t come out easily.”

Yes, Sakura remembered the strange shape of the suppository, how it had not been a normal oval rod, but instead at one end had a flat edge. Like a pyramid with a curved top.

Kakashi pushed his fingers around it, pressing it against her walls, and Sakura cried out. She was unbelievably sensitive after her orgasm, and Kakashi’s fingers were rough with need.

He leaned over her and sucked her lip. She was so sweet. Between his kiss he said, “don’t worry, I’ll get it out.” His finger was stroking her pearl again, running light as a feather over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and a strange, high pitched mewl escaped from her throat.

Kakashi’s breathing hitched in his throat, not for the first time, and he growled inwardly at the sight of Sakura naked and spread open to him, her eyes unseeing with pleasure, her hips rocking to the rhythm of his fingers.

The suppository was turning, pressing against her walls, and incredibly stimulating. Kakashi was stroking her, but missing her spot every now and then. There was a pattern, Sakura realized. He was doing it on purpose, sending pleasure shooting through her, but not letting her go higher. 

“Kakashi…” She whimpered. “Please…”

He smiled, and despite everything that was happening her heart skipped a beat and that crooked twist of the lips. 

“Please what?” Kakashi purred.

The pleasure was escalating torturously slowly, but it wasn’t enough to send her over the edge.

“Please…touch me…” Sakura breathed, her head going blank, her hips rocking with frustration. Tears that had collected in her eyes in her first orgasm now fell, trickling into her hair. Kakashi licked one, savoring the salty taste.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

He pressed her spot and she arched up, wanting more. Her mind couldn’t put the words together.

He complied regardless, and now her cries were louder, more vocal, and she only realized the suppository had slid out with a slight _pop_ when her vagina closed around nothing.

Kakashi held it out, covered with her slick white juices, for her to see, but she grabbed his arm. “More,” Sakura gasped.

His finger, which had stopped moving the moment he took out the suppository, rubbed her clit.

“Aa _aah!”_ Sakura cried. “Please! Sensei, please!” 

His fingers stopped and she whimpered, but he was taking off his pants. His boxers were taut with the masterful erection straining against it, and he pulled those off as well.

“Sensei…” Sakura whispered, playing with herself to relieve the ache, her voice dripping with desire.  _“Sensei…”_

Kakashi wanted nothing better than to fuck her senseless till she was cumming and screaming his name. But he didn’t move as her eyes ran over his throbbing dick, as she reached out hesitantly.

She slid her hand around it from base to the tip, thumbing the rim curiously. Kakashi’s eyes lowered to half-mast as he watched her, a low groan escaping his lips as her fingers stroked the pre-cum leaking from his tip.

Taking her hands, he pinned them above her head with one of his.

She felt his dick pressing against her and shuddered, a little afraid. It was so big. Would it really fit? 

With one hard thrust Kakashi pushed inside her, stopping when the head was halfway in. Sakura’s cry was strangled and her arm pushed hard against his. Tears were collecting in her eyes, this time from pain.

“Shh,” Kakashi said, taking her nipples between his teeth, “bear with it. The pain will go soon.”

And it did. It was her first time, and she expected the pain, but what she did not expect was how quickly it dissolved and was replaced by a hot, aching pleasure.

As the note in her voice changed, Kakashi moved slowly in her, and her pussy sucked him in all the way to the hilt. He groaned at her tightness, the sound deep and animalistic.

Sakura writhed as he drew himself out inch by inch, until only the head was inside, then pushed back in. He was so _thick,_ stretching her, rubbing every inch of her as he moved. And he was moving slow, perhaps in consideration of her, but it was driving her crazy instead. 

She opened her eyes, to find him looking right at her, smirking. He _knew_ what he was doing to her. The man–!

But at that instant he thrust hard, slamming his full length in her. A strangled cry escaped her lips; black spots covered her vision.

“Call my name,” Kakashi said, his voice rough, as he began thrusting hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and his next thrust slid in deeper, tapping against a spot that made her cry out. 

“Kakashi!” She choked between gasps. Fire shot through her body, pleasure she didn’t think was possible. All her senses were focused on the feel of his dick hitting the entrance to her womb, the head rubbing against her G-spot, his pelvis hitting her clitoris. She was whimpering his name, over and over, crying out as every thrust flung her higher into the realms of pleasure.

“Come,” Kakashi hissed, thrust into the spot he knew would make her muscles clench involuntarily, “ _sing_ for me!”

He slammed into her and she jerked up, electricity shooting through her veins, screaming his name, unable to do anything but hang on as pleasure shot through her and blanked her mind and still he continued to thrust into her.

“Sakura,” Kakashi gasped as he watched her climax under him, and as she tightened around him again he came, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum inside.

He collapsed next to her, hugging her to him, and Sakura was silent as she tried to catch her breath and regain her coherence.

She nuzzled against his neck, her hand traveling down his body, rock hard, to brush feather-light over his rod. 

“That was good,” Sakura murmured, “Kakashi. So good.”

Kakashi laughed and grabbed her hand, his eyes glinting. “You haven’t seen a thing.” He reached over the side of the bed and picked up the pink bag from the floor.

“This is Ino’s gift.” He upended it and smirked as her eyes widened at the words on the packaging. “We’ll start with this next time.”


End file.
